


Sasaki is Unlucky

by Nyarm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/pseuds/Nyarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>Another mission requires Haise to Sasako it out again, and he finishes his undercover deal successfully, but he has to pick up some stuff from Akira's office before returning the pair of heels he borrowed from her. So he tries to stealth through the CCG to get the dumb documents, and gets caught and flirted with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasaki is Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> hi i suck at writing bye

Sasaki was walking home after another mission filled with a scratchy wig and borrowed clothing from Akira. He had to crossdress as Sasako once again to attract the attention of a male ghoul who had been preying on young women out clubbing. Akira was supposed to be the bait, but he volunteered to go in her place. It was safer that way and she had agreed to stay at the CCG building and do the preliminary paperwork in exchange. He stopped. The paperwork. Akira had told him to pick it up from her office before she left because he needed it before any report could be written. The ghoul was a slippery guy who took a long time to be captured and neutralized. He checked his watch, he only had an hour before she headed home. At least it was only about ten minutes away. He could return the heels she lent him, too.

“Ah, shit.” he said aloud, much to the dismay of some poor old lady passing by him on the sidewalk. He smiled sheepishly at her when she glared at him. He didn’t have enough time to go home and change. He was going to have to walk into headquarters like this. How embarrassing!  
Entering the building was easy enough, he’d already gotten past security and was heading to Akira’s office when he heard some voices around the corner. He started to sweat nervously when he realized that someone he knew might see him. Just how bad would it be if someone recognized him? He probably should have considered this earlier. Maybe if he keeps his head down no one will notice.

He tensed as he saw Kuramoto and Take round the corner, lightly chatting. All he had to do was keep his head- “Huh? Who are you?” asked an indifferent Take. Kuramoto looked curious as well.

Sasaki began to stutter out a response, blushing, “I’m, uh, I’m,” What was he supposed to say? Did they really not recognize him?

“Why are you harassing this pretty lady?” asked Hairu, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a smoking Ui in tow. Sasaki turned to face them, confused. Pretty? Lady? Hairu was smiling vacantly at him and Ui didn’t seem to recognize him either. He didn’t know how to feel, on one hand he was glad no one realized he was crossdressing at work, but was he really so feminine he could pass as a woman in front of people who saw him everyday? While he was thinking, some other investigators had shown up curious about the commotion.

“I think the first question asked should be why such a lovely young lady was walking unescorted through the building,” said a smiling Matsuri. It was such a violation of natural law that the sight disturbed Sasaki immensely.

“I was going to visit Akira Mado,” Sasaki offered, pitching up his voice, “I’m her friend, Sasako.” 

Hairu perked up slightly, her pink hair swishing, ” I can take you there!” Sasaki tensed, if an escort came along with him, his cover would be blown! (Probably by Akira) She gabbed his hand and started to drag him away. He started to protest.

“Ah, no, I’m fi-”

“Don’t you have work to do, Hairu? I’ll take Miss Sasako,” Ui had gotten rid of his cigarette and was also grinning at Sasaki. 

“And shouldn’t you be helping me?” Hairu countered, arms folded. Ui looked irritated and was about to say something before Mougan interrupted.

“Ui boy! You can’t just leave all the work to your subordinate! You have to be a good role model!” he cried enthusiastically. He seemed to be on the verge of another lecture. Sasaki tried to sneak away while they were distracted, but a hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder. 

“Ms. Sasako, I will escort you,” it was Matsuri, still leering at him. “By the way, your dress is very becoming on you,” he said, hand slipping lower. Oh, god, Sasaki thought. Matsuri was flirting with him? He was very conscious of the hand. Matsuri went to turn toward the direction of Akira;s office and his hand was suddenly on Sasaki’s bottom. Sasaki jerked away horrified. One, because Matsuri was actually flirting with him and two, who just gropes a woman like that?!   
“Now, now, why should you get to take her, Special Class Washuu?” queried a Shimoguchi who was suddenly very close. Sasaki realized with horror that his lips were even bigger up close. When he noticed Sasaki glancing at him, he winked. Ew. Hairu, who was suddenly at Sasaki’s side, echoed Shimoguchi’s sentiment. Sasaki thought distantly that the hallway was getting pretty crowded. He should probably say something before a more competent investigator showed up and recognized him.

“I really don’t need-” Sasaki started, before being interrupted. Again.

“I know these halls better than most,” replied Matsuri while glaring at Shimoguchi. Hairu looked amused at the sudden tension between the two. Shimoguchi glared back. 

Sasaki turned to leave while they argued, hoping they wouldn’t notice him this time. He didn’t realize that he was such a desirable lady. He saw Suzuya at the end of the hall, looking around.

“Hey, Sasaki!” he called out waving happily. 

Behind him, everything had suddenly gone quiet.

 

.


End file.
